


all i can take is no more

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, NDRV3 Spoilers, POV Second Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: MAJOR NDRV3 SPOILERS!!!Watching someone die in front of you is not a pleasant experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> someone: "will you ever leave these two be"  
> me, crying: "fuck you"

If you had been half a second faster, you might have caught her.

Instead, panic in her eyes and sweat running down her face, the claw snatches Kaede away, pulling her up into the ceiling. Her mouth hangs open and you swear she's screaming, but all you can hear is your own heart running marathons in your chest.

Her smile was beautiful. You can still see it in your head, still feel the warm pressure of her hand on yours, as you sat at desks while orange sunlight poured in. The first time you ever saw her, she was so  _happy._

And now she sits on a piano (you can taste the irony) with a noose strung around her neck.

She wanted to protect you, you  _know_ she wanted this, but it wasn't fair.

(Standing in the courtroom, a regretful smile and tears rolling down her cheeks, she said her last words and  _god she deserved better._ )

Up goes the rope, tight around her neck. Her face is going blue as her legs hit the keys.

( _don't stay here don't stay here don't stay here)_

It's off key and cacophonous but all you can see is the terror on her face.

(It would have been you dying if she hadn't stepped in.)

The blades press against her back as she slams into the next key, her eyes are far too wide and her skin is breaking.

(She said that she believed in you.)

and then the spikes go through her neck and she hangs uselessly and oh dear god she's dead she's dead she's dead she didn't deserve it.

(how long have you been crying for?)

Kaede Akamatsu is dead and so are you, even though you have to live. 

(you have to live you have to she believed in you you have to  _live._ )

Your lips are dry. Your head is sore. Kaede is still alive.

(one of those things is a lie.)


End file.
